onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoyoteDork/List of pages that need creating/finishing
A list dedicated to the remaining work needed doing on the Wiki. Locations #1920s England #Arendelle Castle #Arendelle Docks #Arendelle Royal Gravestones #Bethlem Asylum #Blanchard Loft #Boiling Sea #Boro Grove #Boston, Massachusetts #Castle Playground #Cora's Vault (note: Wonderland) #Dark Hollow #Dark Star Pharmacy #Darling House #De Vil Mansion #Dead Man's Peak #Echo Caves #Edwin's House #Emerald City #Emma's Boston Apartment #Emma's New York Loft #Enchanted Forest #Frankenstein's Lair #Game of Thorns #Geppettp's Hovel #Gold House #Granny's Bed & Breakfast #Granny's Diner #Greener Pastures #Hall of Mirrors #Heart of Oz #Hong Kong, China #Hopkins, Minnesota #Hopper Psychiatry Office #Jafar's Tower #Jefferson's Mansion #Jolly Roger #Lakeside Mansion #Land Without Color #Land Without Magic #Leviathan Shoals #London, England #Mad Hatter's House #Mallow Marsh #Marco's Handyman & Woodwork Services #Marine Garage #Mills House #Mimsy Meadows #Mr. Gold's Cabin #Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer #Murray's Club #Neal's Apartment #Neverland #New York City #North Valley #Northern Isles #Oz's Cardinal Quadrants #Pan's camps #Pixie Woods #Portland, Oregon #Phoenix, Arizona #Phuket, Thailand #Queen of Hearts' Palace #Queen of Hearts' Vault #Red Room #Regina's Vault #Royal Gravestones #Royal Palace of Oz #Skull Rock #Snow Lair #Southern Isles #Southern Mountains #Star Publishing #Storybrooke, Maine #Storybrooke Cannery #Storybrooke Convent #Storybrooke Dock #Storybrooke Elementary School #Storybrooke Free Public Library #Storybrooke General Hospital #Storybrooke Graveyard #Storybrooke Mines #Storybrooke Pet Shelter #Storybrooke Sheriff's Department #Storybrooke Town Hall #Storybrooke Wishing Well #Sultan's Palace #The Rabbit Hole #Tinker Bell's Treehouse #Toll Bridge #Town Line #Tulgey Woods #Tum Tum Tree #Underland #Valley of the Living Rock #Vancouver, Canada #Victorian England #Wandering Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna #Well of Wonders #Wendy's Treehouse #Weselton #Whispering Woods #Will's Apartment #Wonderland #Wonderland Maze #Wonderland Outlands #Yellow Brick Road #Zelena's Farmhouse Items #Archie's umbrella #Baelfire's shawl #Birdbark Tree #Chipped cup #Cruella's car #Crystal balls #Cyrus' talisman #Dark One's dagger #David's truck #Dream catcher #Dreamshade #Dwarf pick axes #Emma's baby blanket #Emma's car #Enchanted bow #Enchanted bracelets #Enchanted compass #Enchanted hearts #Eric's cloak #Excalibur #Fail-safe diamond #Flying broomstick #Forget-Me-Knot #Genie Bottles #Glass coffin #Granny's crossbow #Great Book of Records #Green peridot ring #Heroes and Villains #Invisible chalk #Jolly Roger #Lost and Found #Magic broom #Magic candle #Magic carpet #Magic doors #Magic dream catcher #Magic globe #Magic mushrooms #Magic paper #Magic quill #Magic ribbons #Magic shell #Magic wands #Magic wardrobe #Maleficent's staff #Maleficent's totem #Mulan's sword #Night Root #Once Upon a Time #Oz pendants #Pan's map #Pan's pipe #Pandora's Box #Poisoned apple #Poseidon's Trident #Prince Charming's cloak #Prince Charming's swords #Red's cloak #Regina's apple tree #Regina's engagement ring #Ruby's car #Sea bracelets #Shield #Silver Slippers #Six Leaf Clover #Skeleton keys #Snow's tiara #Sorcerer's hat #Sorcerer's scroll #Spell books #Spinning Wheels #Squid ink #Star map #Storybrooke Daily Mirror #Straw doll #Swan keychain #Trolden Glass #Vorpal Blade #Wraith medallion Magic #Alice's wishes #Belief Magic #Blood Magic #Fairy Magic ##Fairy Dust (classed also as an item) #Foresight Magic #Genie Magic #Ground poppy dust (classed also as an item) #Ice Magic #Magic of True Love #Persuasion Magic #Potioncraft #Rock Troll Memory Magic #Shapeshifting #Witchcraft #World-crossing 'Curses/Spells' #Dark Curse ##Location Spell #Sleeping Curse #Spell of Shattered Sight #Time Travel Spell 'Portals' #Cyclones #Looking Glasses (classed also as item) #Mad Hatter's Hat (classed also as item) #Magic beans (classed also as item) #Rabbit holes 'Potions' #Elixir of the Wounded Heart (classed also as item) #Forgetting potion (classed also as item) #Infertility Potion (classed also as item) #Memory potions (classed also as item) #Transformation potions (classed also as item) #True love potion (classed also as item) Graphic Novels & Extended Merchandise Book Authors/Illustrators & Soundtrack Artist/Producer #Brothers Grimm (Once Upon a Time: A Collection of Classic Fairy Tales) #Corinna Bechko (Shadow of the Queen/Out of the Past) #Dan Thomsen (Shadow of the Queen; address it on his page) #Kalinda Vazquez (Out of the Past; address it on his page) #Kevin Tong (illustrator of Once Upon a Time: A Collection of Classic Fairy Tales) #Mark Isham (artist and producer of soundtracks) #Odette Beane (Reawakened) #Paul Terry (Once Upon a Time: Behind the Magic) #Tara Bennett (Once Upon a Time: Behind the Magic) #Wendy Toliver (Red's Untold Tale) Characters #Adair #Adalyn #Camelot Guard #Camelot Waiter #Dancing Lady #Jolly Roger Cook #Leviathan #Lewis #March Hare #Minister #Priscilla #Robert #Samuel #The Dodo #William Items #Clock of Evermore #Magic totem Locations #Lake Onondaga #Leviathan Shoals Miscellaneous Characters #Bird (1.01) #Black Fairy #Blood Scarabs #Darkness #Dwarfs #Fairies #Flying Monkeys #Magic Squids #Merry Men #Pegasus #Raven (2.08) #Raven (4.02) #Sisters of Saint Meissa Events #Miner's Day #Ogre Wars #Operation Cobra #Operation Henry #Operation Mongoose #Operation Praying Mantis #Operation Scorpion #Under the Sea Celebration Other #Adding quotes to supporting and minor characters. #Lock down remaining episodes. #Redo character recaps longer than a paragraph per episode. ##Geppetto (EL 1x20) ##Jefferson (EL and PD 1x17) ##Jiminy Cricket (EL 1x05) ##Pinocchio (EL 1x20) ##Sultan of Agrabah (EL Wx07) Category:Blog posts